Oceliane Aylina
Oceliane Aylina is the clone of Oceliane Glover, initially designed to replace Mrs. Glover as the wife of a powerful Bacta engineer on Thyferra. =History= The origins Oceliane Glover, the original body, was promised to be married to a 67-years old thyferran, owning almost all the medical facilities on the planet. Sadly, she ran away around the end of Year 8, leaving the other one alone. Totally desesperate, the guy turned insane, and immediatly started a cloning process. He asked for the best in medical stuff, and used state-of-the-art methods, for preventing the clone from any alterations. He even asked to add the little freckles she had all over her body. During a whole year, the clone slowly grew up in various tanks, for finally being produced as the appearance of the young woman the guy wanted to see. Early life Once the clone grew up to adulthood, they started the learning process. By advanced training she learned to speak basic, Jawaese, Huttese, and Mandalorian. The guy wanted to have a wife who would be able to help him in his everyday life, so they improved her training by adding piloting, and trading lessons. Moreover, for a more personnal entertainment, they added dancing lessons, giving her an almost unnatural charm to each of her moves. However, during her training, she looked always fascinated by all the things around her, and was often caught drawing strange designs, such as modified ships, droids, and sometimes even clothes and dresses. They tried to refrain her from doing it, but it was as if it was in her blood... Unfortunately, one day, the old thyferran died in a speeder accident. Oceliane just needed still two months before being able to be released, so they decided to sold her, regarding of how much time and credits involved in that process. Meanwhile, the original body, Oceliane Glover, was arrested by Black Sun, and about to be executed. However, the learning process was not finished. The thyferran engineers succesfully teached her all the things she needed to know, according to the old man's wished, and they were about to make her learn her past, her goal, but most importantly, Morale. In fact, their cloning process involved to teach her everything, then to explain where were the limits between good and evil, what was indecent, what was necessary to correctly act. Assault on the medical centre Keeping an operationnal cloning centre totally hidden was something really difficult, and diffuse informations started to leak about an illegal medical centre. In the middle of Year 10, Enforcer Tar Alaks launched a brutal assault against the factory, easily taming all resistances. However, when he discovered the clone, and noticed how close she was to the original body, he decided to spare her life, and instead sold her as a slave to an individual willing to mold her mind. But when the man in charge of her education noticed the serious lacks of knowledge she has, he eventually abandonned her, letting the clone in her initial level of knowledge. Prisonner of Black Sun Oceliane, still believing that her Master was still training her by letting her taking her own decisions, asked a Dark Jedi, Ourtai ol`Inesh, to test her if she was Force Sensitive. They met on day 204, in Elden, on Thyferra's surface. Totally ignorant of politics, and, more dangerous, unable to know the meaning of good and evil, Oceliane innocently met the Gran, unarmed, without any possibility to defend herself. Showing her total lack of precautions, she dressed herself in her newly acquired slave dancer outfit, and only realized what was happening when she found herself with cuffs around her wrists, aboard of the Dark Jedi's ship. The ransom for her life was set at 150 millions credits, who never got paid. A bit unsure about what to do with her, they transferred her to Black Sun's flagship, the Darkstar Battleship Ill Gotten Gains. The Ill Gotten Girl Once aboard of the Darkstar Battleship, Oceliane was first held in a room deep into the bowels of the ship. Totally scared, the girl quickly managed to escape, board a ship, and start leaving. After a short pursuit between Oceliane and Ourtai, the Gran managed to capture her once again, this time securing her in the Slave Quarters of the Ill Gotten Gains. In the Slave Quarters, Oceliane quickly met a young human female named Ryoko Wold, who ended captive after she displeased the Dark Prince, Beauba Fettt. Stuck together, the girls had no choices but to help each other in order to survive. Oceliane's altered mind started focusing on the other girl, and quickly developped strong feelings for her, blindly loving her, but unable to understand that Ryoko started isolating herself, refusing to talk to anyone. A couple of months later, Oceliane started being transferred from ships to ships, under permanent threat of execution. Her life almost ended when her abductors discovered a plot, led by Sisno Sisnosis, in order to betrayl Black Sun. Their goal was to leave the faction while doing as much damage as possible, willing to follow Magnus Plaga's example. Unfortunately, the leader of the plot quickly ended arrested, then executed. Unchecked rumors even talked about the fact that Oceliane's fate was decided on this day with a coin flip. =Behind the scenes= Oceliane didn't respawned as soon as her waiting time ended. She had to face frequent changes, both from her side than from her friends, teammates and possible RP partners. From slave to baroness, married, single, long brown hair or short black hair, Thyferran or Droid, Oceliane's appearance and background changed a lot. Unable to find a decent handle, she delayed her respawn until she found something who would correctly suit her. Even in capital choices, such as joining a faction, she checked almost all the possibilities, from Galactic Empire to New Republic, Working for the ultimate peace or dealing with criminals, Trader, Doctor, all the possibilities are still available... But her lack of faith in herself made her difficultly choosing her new appearance. Category:Individuals Category:Thyferran